Hey, it's my job!
by XxfnafgirlxX
Summary: Storm, a blue-gray she-cat, 'stumbles' upon a teleporting black cat with purple eyes. I don't own Minecraft OR Warriors!
1. Storm

Disclaimer: There is a cat that is LIKE an enderman from Minecraft, and I don't own Minecraft! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The blue-gray cat's green eyes narrowed. She looked around, fur bristling. "Come out!" she yowled. "I know you're out there somewhere. I don't know who you are, but…"

She looked around again. "But what?" a voice said behind her.

The she-cat whirled around and swiped, claws unsheathed. Instead of feeling fur beneath her claws, she felt air. Her eyes widened. "What? Who are you?" she growled. "I'm not s-scared of you!"

Suddenly, a black cat with purple eyes (yes, an enderman cat!) appeared before her. Purple particles floated around him and her. "Or are you?" he tilted his head to the side and vanished, the same particles floating. "Storm, I have been watching you." His voice was scratchy and smooth at the same time, but it was distant.

"H-how do you know my n-name?" Storm called out, now afraid. "Who are you!?"

He just chuckled. "Oh, Storm," the tom purred, behind her now. She turned around. "You haven't noticed me all these moons? The purple particles; the whispers; the black blurry figure… the signs were all there."

Storm took a step back and crashed into something. Again, she turned around; it was him, of course. "Just tell me your name, who you are, and where you come from!" she snapped.

"Yes, of course," the black cat grinned. "But let us find a more comfortable place. There are stones scattered on the ground here." He lifted a paw in disgust. "And insects. Follow me." He vanished.

She let out a snarl of frustration. "How am I supposed to follow a teleporting cat?" Storm muttered under her breath, walking forward without thinking.


	2. Locke

Disclaimer: There is a cat that is LIKE an enderman from Minecraft, and I don't own Minecraft! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Storm found herself in a small clearing. _Is he here?_ She wondered. The tom was in front of her in an instant, a whisker away from her. "Yes, I am here," he meowed as Storm wrinkled her nose at his foul breath. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Where you come from, your name," she told him, "and WHY HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING ME!?"

The tom laughed. Storm flicked her tail and sat down. "Well," he began. "I am Locke." His purple eyes rested on her. "I come from The End."

"The…End?" Storm echoed, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes," Locke nodded. "You heard me." He started to teleport around the clearing. "You want to know why I've been following you, hm?"

"Well, duh!" she rolled her green eyes.

He grinned and chuckled. "That I cannot tell you," Locke said.

She jumped up, eyes full of anger, and unsheathed her claws. "Why not?" Storm snarled, curling her lip.

"Master told me I cannot," he simply replied with a shrug. Was that fear she saw flash in his purple eyes?

"Fine," Storm let out a sigh of defeat. She sensed him smirk. "Anyways, can you stop following me?"

Locke vanished and reappeared on a tree. "Nope," he shook his head. "The only thing I _will_ tell you is that it's my job." He appeared, sitting, in front of her.

Storm sank her claws into the ground. "Ugh! Why don't I ever have a choice?" she muttered, kicking dirt to Locke. But, as she expected, he quickly teleported away.

"Nice try," he sneered.

"Whatever…" Storm's whiskers twitched. "So, since you can teleport…can you hunt for me?" Her eyes lit up.

"No," Locke snapped. "I'm not your slave! Hunt for yourself."

"Hmmph! Maybe I will!" Storm turned away stubbornly and stomped off into the undergrowth.

"You won't catch anything making all that racket!" Locke called after her before vanishing.


	3. Scared of RAIN?

Disclaimer: There is a cat that is LIKE an enderman from Minecraft, and I don't own Minecraft! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Storm took a few bites of the mouse. She glanced at Locke who was sitting in front of her, grooming himself. She looked down and the mouse and nudged the rest to him. He looked at her and smiled. "Feeling bad now, are we?" Locke smirked.

"W-What? No! I'm just not hungry a-anymore…" Storm stammered. She looked at her paws with embarrassment.

The black tom just laughed. "Thank you," he meowed, "but I'm not hungry either."

"O-Okay," she mewed awkwardly, finishing the rest of the mouse. Storm stood up and stretched. She felt water start to drizzle on her fur. She looked up. "Great, it's raining. Not that much, though. We should fi-"

"SHELTER!" Locke screeched as he crouched under a tree. "Shelter, _now_. And I mean _right_ now."

Storm's eyes shined with amusement as she burst out laughing. "Is Lockey-poo scared of a wittle bit of wain?" she cooed jokingly.

Locke's purple eyes were filled with genuine fear. "P-Please!" he begged for the first time. "I need shelter!"

The blue-gray she-cat felt regret poke her. "Alright, fine," Storm meowed. "Teleport under trees on the way."

Storm padded around, looking for shelter. She found some tunnels leading underground. _They shouldn't flood—it's barely drizzling._ Storm went inside the tunnels; they were warm and surprisingly cozy. "Teleport here," she called to Locke, who was hiding under a tree, cowering in fear.

"I can't! I'm t-too scared!" he stammered.

"Well, then run!" Storm growled. "Find out a way!"

Locke took a deep breath and ran through the rain. He yelped in pain as it hit his fur and slipped inside the tunnel. Locke laid sprawled out on the floor, gasping for breath. "Ow…"

"Rain hurts you?" she asked. Her eyes widened as she saw a few bare patches of skin on his back. "Woah…"

"Obviously," Locke narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "It's like acid to me."

Storm's eyes grew even wider as the fur grew back quickly. _He's…strange,_ She thought, gazing at him. "I get that a lot," he meowed.

"Did you just… r-read my mind?" she stammered.

"Maybe," Locke curled up into a tight ball. "Let's go to sleep. The rain will leave soon. You must be tired, anyways."

Storm awkwardly curled next to him, pelts brushing. She tucked her nose under her tail, falling asleep slowly.


	4. In a Clan's territory?

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Warriors! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Storm lifted her head, blinking the last of the sleep from her eyes. She stood up, stretched, and looked around. "Locke?"

The tom appeared before her. Storm blew away the purple particles, annoyed. "Should we get out now?" she asked.

His ear twitched. "Okay," he mewed distractedly. Locke's eyes flashed with fear.

"Are you okay?" Storm asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Locke said and quickly disappeared after that.

Remembering he could read her mind, she thought, _Really, Locke? Where did you go this time?_ Storm let out a huff of annoyance and padded out of the tunnels. She suddenly got a reply from him, _Why do you want to know, kitty?_ Rolling her eyes, she guessed they could also communicate with their minds. Storm suddenly got knocked over by a strong, bulky figure. She looked up and saw a silver tom with blue eyes pinning her down. "Get out of Shadeclan territory!" he hissed.

Storm's eyes widened as two cats—a golden she-cat and a grey tom—appeared by his side. "What?" she writhed, struggling to get out of his grip. "I didn't know I was in your territory! Calm down! I'll leave if you let me go, mouse-brain!"

He growled and bared his fangs. Suddenly, familiar particles appeared around them. Locke! He slashed his claws down the tom's flank. The Shadeclan tom let out a screech and swiped at him. Locke disappeared and reappeared by the golden she-cat. He bit her neck and then moved on to the grey tom, clawing his belly and eyes. The three cats fled with their tail between their legs. "Don't mess with us ever again!" Locke screeched.

Locke looked at a surprised Storm laying on the ground. His eyes were white with fury. "What was that all about?" she asked, a bit afraid.

He shook his head and his eyes returned to normal. Locke sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess I should tell you what my job is," he murmured. "It started when…"


	5. Origins of Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Warriors! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"It started-"

"Maybe we should get out of the territory first," Storm interrupted.

"Fine," Locke muttered. "Bite my paw."

"What? W-Won't that hurt y-"

"I said, _bite my paw_." Locke snarled.

Storm nodded and gently bit his paw. White flashed in front of her vision and suddenly they were in the same small clearing. "Did I just…teleport…?" she gasped.

"Yes," Locke snapped. "As I was saying, it started when I was a kit. I was born in a forest, like you. I…I was the only _strange_ kit."

"What do you mean strange?"

"I was black with purple eyes—like now. My mother and father were…well, I haven't seen them in a very long time, but all I remember is they didn't have black fur." Locke paused, as if remembering something. "Every time I played with my siblings, she got so afraid that she gave me a time out. One day I figured out how to teleport and my mom and dad started to whisper about me."

"Um, rude, much?" Storm scoffed. "Your parents, I mean."

"Yeah, I agree," he nodded. "Anyways, one day I saw a black cat—he looked like me, but his fur was tinted purple-ish. My mom carried me over to him and I was _terrified_. He looked at me and said, 'He's perfect.' I didn't know what was going on, until a few days later. He appeared again and my mom gave me to him. He took me to The End. I live there now." Locke sighed. "I knew from the beginning my mother didn't love me."

He looked away sadly. Storm searched for words to comfort him, but only came out with, "It's okay…"

Locke just shrugged. "Now, to tell you my job," he meowed, trying to change the subject. "I work to protect you. That's why I fought off those fox-hearts."

"Wait…why?" she asked.

He smiled. "Master was right—you _do_ ask a lot of questions."

"WAIT! Is 'Master' that cat who took you?" Storm's eyes were shining with curiosity.

"Yes," Locke mewed. "So, cats from The End are supposed to protect cats from the Overworld. Because…oh, well I can't tell you that part…"


	6. My home!

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Warriors! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Storm padded through the forest, a squirrel hanging limply in her jaws. She entered the clearing—which was now her home, she guessed—and sat at the bottom of the oak tree at the far end of it. Storm gulped down most of the squirrel quickly. Locke appeared in front of her. "Can I have the rest?" he asked, doing his most adorable eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" Nudging the rest to him, she stood up and stretched.

Locke purred, picked up the squirrel, and disappeared. _Where'd you go?_ She asked. He replied, _I'm giving this to Master._ Storm let out a yowl of annoyance. _You took my food to give it to your precious_ Master _!?_ She thought back to him. Her 'guardian' didn't reply. Storm sighed and started grooming herself. A loud rumbling sound made her jump in fear. The she-cat slowly turned around and saw a large, yellow twoleg monster. It was churning the ground and ripping the trees out of the earth. The oak tree made a loud creaking sound before slowly falling to the ground. Storm yelped and leaped out of the way. "My home!" she whimpered. "Go away!"

The monster showed no sign of stopping. It headed straight for her. Locke was at her side in an instant. "My paw," he ordered.

She glanced at her home, then the monster, and lastly at Locke. Storm closed her eyes and bit his paw sadly. They appeared on a hill. She looked around; empty land stretched ahead of them. She looked behind her and saw the forest being destroyed. "What did that monster want…?" Storm murmured.

"It wanted land," Locke explained, "for twoleg place."

"How did I not see that before?" she choked out. "I-I…I didn't scent any twolegs."

"The monster, over the scent of smoke and death, covered itself with smells of the forest," he told her softly. "They probably just started destroying it today."

She frowned. _I was born in that forest…_ Storm shook her pelt and looked at the land. "Well, where do we live now?" she asked herself.

"You're a lot weaker from when I met you before," Locke randomly commented.

Storm glared at him. "Shut up," she snapped.

He purred and smiled. She tasted the air; all she scented was rabbits and grass. "There's no shelter here," Storm meowed. She smirked and added, "Especially from rain."

His purple eyes widened. "What!?"

" _You're a lot weaker from when I met you before_ ," she mocked.

Locke rolled his purple eyes. "Be quiet! I'll look around for shelter." He teleported away.

"Mouse-brain," she muttered, slowly walking forward.


	7. New home

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Minecraft! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Storm slowed to the halt and watched as the rabbit got away. _How do you expect we live here?_ Locke didn't reply. Instead, he came back and mewed, "Guess what I found!"

She turned and looked at him with excitement. "What?"

His purple eyes were shining and then were dull. "Nothing," Locke said. He smiled and added, "I got ya good, didn't I?"

She cuffed him over the head and growled, "It's not funny. Do you _want_ to get rained on?"

"N-No, not exactly," he shrugged, shuffling his paws.

"That's what I thought," Storm snapped. "Is there just open moor ahead of us?"

"Pretty much," Locke nodded. "I'll teleport around more." He vanished.

After a few minutes, he thought to her, _I found a forest!_ Storm felt her fur bristle with excitement. _Really?_ She asked. Locke appeared in front of her. "Yes, really," he meowed. "Bite my paw."

Storm eagerly bit down on his paw, hard. He yelped and they left, reappearing in a forest that was almost like the old one. "I love it!" she purred, running around.

A brown tabby tom and a young spotted she-cat padded out from behind a tree. "Oh, no! Not Clan cats," Storm hissed.

"What, you _scared_ kittypet?" the young cat taunted.

"Oh, I am NOT a kittypet!" she screeched, lunging at her.

The apprentice's eyes widened as Storm sank her teeth into the other cat's neck. She gasped and flailed her paws. The brown tom was wrestling with Locke on the floor. "I-I'm sorry…!" the spotted she-cat choked out when she Storm let her go.

"That's what you get," she growled, "when you mess with me and Locke. Now, go crying back to your fox-hearted Clanmates, you hear me? Good." Storm sank her claws into her tail when the apprentice didn't move. "I said, _go_."

She nodded and fled. The brown tom slashed at Locke but he disappeared. The Clan cat followed the younger cat. "Good job," the black guardian smiled.

Storm flicked her tail with pride. "It was nothing," she meowed. "That's just what you get when you call me a kittypet."

"You must really hate kittypets," Locke said, tilting his head a little.

"I know," Storm flattened her ears. "My, uh…father was a-"

"…kittypet, I know that," he finished her sentence, his eyes glinting. "I know a lot about you, Storm. But the question is…do you know a lot about me?" And like that, he vanished in a flurry of purple particles.


	8. Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Warriors! Thanks for reading! Really sorry it's short, by the way...

* * *

Storm turned over and couldn't sleep. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky. Something was tugging at her paws, but she didn't know what. Finally, Storm stood up and waited until her eyes adjusted to the light. The moon shone bright on the leaf-strewn forest and trees. She walked around, letting her paws lead her until she reached…twoleg place. "Why am I here…?"

She saw movement flicker through the shadows. Storm backed away. "You shouldn't have come here," a voice snarled. " _Get out_."

Her eyes narrowed, but she turned and ran back to her shelter, diving under the elderberry bush and breathing hard. _Who was that? Why was he there? He didn't smell like a kittypet…_ Storm thought, staring off into the forest. A familiar voice broke into her mind, saying, _I don't know, but Storm…don't go back there._

Storm sank her claws into the ground, annoyed. "He can't tell me what to do," she growled. "I _will_ go back there. Not tonight, but I will."

(So sorry it's short!)


	9. I'm going tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Warriors! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Storm took a bite of the rabbit she and Locke were sharing. He looked at her, eyes flashing with fear and concern, and meowed, "I know you're going back to twolegplace. It's obvious."

She tried her best to look innocent. "What? Why would I go back there? I won't, I swear!" Storm promised. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe I am. But, Locke, I _have_ to go! I need to see who that cat is, really I do! Please, let me go…"

Locke growled. "Let me go with you."

"No!" Storm pleaded. "If I'm in danger, you'll know or I'll tell you." She frowned. "I want to do this. Alone."

"My job is to protect you," he snarled. "Not to let you go and get hurt!"

Storm stood up and unsheathed her claws, knowing that she wouldn't win a fight with him but still tried to look threatening. "I'm going alone," she snapped.

He sighed, defeated. "Fine. Don't try to pick a fight, though."

"I won't," she promised. "I'll go tonight." Storm glared at him when he opened his mouth to say something.

"Master's calling me," Locke muttered. "Bye."


	10. Storm?

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Warriors! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Storm crept around twolegplace, tasting the air. She froze when she scented the other cat; it was stale. _Are you okay? Are you hurt?_ Locke asked worriedly. _I'm fine!_ She thought to him. Storm jumped onto the fence and looked on the other side; flowers dotted the square patch of grass. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of twolegs. Yellow eyes glinted in the shadows. "I told you not to come back," the cat meowed.

She froze and unsheathed her claws. The voice seemed…familiar. "I know," Storm replied. "I want to know who you are. I'm not looking for a fight."

The tom growled. He padded out, showing himself. He was a white tom with black spots and yellow eyes. "Well, guess what? I _am_ looking for a fight."

"Tell me who you are!" she snapped. Storm didn't know why she wanted to know so badly, but he seemed very familiar, like from a long time ago. "I just want to know! You seem familiar…"

He leaped at her, but she quickly jumped down, dodging. The tom lashed his tail, angry. "Get out!" he yowled.

"No!" Storm protested. "Who are you!?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he bared his fangs.

She sighed, defeated. "I'm Storm."

He stiffened. Storm looked up as his eyes widened. "S-Storm…?" he repeated.

"Uh…yes," she nodded slowly.

The black and white tom muttered something inaudible. "I'm sorry," he murmured, dipping his head. He turned and disappeared into the shadows.

Locke appeared in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "What happened? Who is that? Did you find out?"

Storm shook her head. "I'm fine," she mewed. "I don't know who that is. Once I told him who I was, he left." She looked at him, eyes flashing. "I need to know who he is. He's familiar, I swear. I'm coming back tomorrow."


	11. Stitch

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Warriors! Thanks for reading! Ooh, plot twist!

* * *

"Come back quickly," Locke fretted.

Storm ignored him and padded off to twolegplace. She sniffed at the bottom of the fence, ears pricked. The moon shone down directly on the twolegs' home. She jumped onto the fence and walked slowly. Storm looked down and saw a dark alley with a dead end and a turn on the right side. _If I go, I might get cornered…_ she thought. _Don't go!_ Locke replied. _Shut up!_ She glanced back at the forest, realizing it might be the last time she will ever see it. Storm took a deep breath and jumped down. The cracked stone floor was cold against her paw pads. She swallowed a loud gasp as she landed, wincing. _Cold!_ Storm walked forward breathing heavily. She peeked around the corner of the alley. The same yellow eyes were shining in the shadows. "Why did you come back?" he asked.

"Why did you leave when I told you my name?" Storm challenged, ignoring him.

"I can't—It's just…" the tom stammered, stepping out.

His fur was silver under the light of the moon. "Storm…I am…" he seemed to choke on the words. "I'm Stitch."

Storm's eyes widened. "Dad?"


	12. I thought you'd hate me

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Warriors! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The tom dipped his head and stared at his paws. Storm felt her heart start to race and she ran to him, burying her nose in his shoulder fur. Stitch drew away and asked, "Don't you hate me after I…left you?"

Storm froze. She shook her head. "No," she mewed. "I would never hate you, Stitch. You're my father, and I l-…I love you for that."

Stitch's yellow eyes shone with surprise. "I'm sorry I left you," he murmured. "I…wasn't expecting your mother to have kits. She never told me. I regret everything. I was so surprised, I ran off."

She licked him between the ears. _What's going on?_ Locke asked. _Shut up, this cat's my dad!_ She replied, digging her claws into the ground. "Where do you live?" Storm asked, eager to change the subject.

Stitch jerked his head to a corner in the alleyway. "Follow me," he meowed, turning around and walking into the darkness.

Storm tasted the air and followed him, fur bristling as her whiskers brushed the walls. She saw her father silhouetted against a dim light. He entered a strange clearing with stone floors and gray fences with holes in it surrounding the 'home'. A ripped up brown patch of fluff was sitting in one of the corners. "What's _that_?"

"That's where I sleep," Stitch replied. She wrinkled her nose and looked around; a half-eaten shrew was sitting next to the bed and small bones were scattered around the clearing. A large light brown piece of wood—Storm didn't really know what it was—was built into a wall, with a medium-sized flap at the bottom.

"Is that a twoleg den? Do you, uh, hunt?"

"Sometimes," he shrugged. "They feed me, sometimes, though…" And after that, Storm left a worried Locke back at her old home while she shared a plump rabbit with her father.


End file.
